Submission
by hatsukoi-x
Summary: Grimmjow decides he wants to play with Ichigo. What happens when Ichigo doesn't want to submit to him? GrimmIchi (:


**A/N: This is a GrimmIchi oneshot! I got sidetracked and started thinking of random scenarios while writing the new chapter for my main story, Hold My Hand, and decided to just write one of them down! Enjoy **

**p.s. I apologize for spelling/grammar errors! I tend to overlook some, but I try my best to proofread accurately -**

**Submission**

Soul Society was now aware of Ichigo's Hollow abilities, and has recognized him as a threat. No Shinigami shall be allowed to have any from of contact and/or communicate with him. Those who violate the rules will face punishment, and/or expulsion from their squad and duties.

Those were the rules, which were officially stated three weeks ago. Ichigo hadn't seen Rukia or any of his friends since then. Orhime and the rest started to distance themselves away from him too, giving him pathetic excuses that he didn't bother to listen to. He was on his own, and things had been quiet in Karakura. It made him suspicious.

A loud cry was heard, and Ichigo immediately jumped out of his window, disappearing into the night sky, his Shinigami robes trailing behind him. He gripped his zanpakuto and easily took on the Hollow. He sheathed his sword and turned around, heading back home.

He heard the sound of skin ripping, and looked down at his chest. A long slash wound appeared, from his left collarbone to his stomach. Grimacing in pain, he steadied himself, grabbing the hilt of his sword, looking around him in caution. He hadn't even seen who the attacker was!

"My, my, that was too easy." His attacker taunted, appearing just before him, in a white Espada robe, facing him was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"You got lucky on that one. This isn't over yet." Ichigo spat out, angrily. "Bankai!"

Black and red tendrils of reiatsu surrounded him, and he raised his sword and shouted, "Getsuga Tenshou!" A wave of immense power was shot at Grimmjow, and he easily dodged, and lunged forward, bringing down his sword at Ichigo's neck, while knocking him with such force, Zangetsu fell out of his hands, and clattered onto the floor.

Ichigo was stunned. How had Grimmjow's speed increased so fast? The last time the two fought, Grimmjow wasn't nearly half as quick as now. His eyes widened in fear as he realized he was now at the blue haired Espada's mercy.

"How-?" Ichigo rasped out.

"Aizen decided to reward me, and gave me this unbelievable power. Guess what, I'm stronger than Ulquiorra now!" Grimmjow laughed menacingly. "Now then, what do I do with you? It would be a pity to kill you now."

Grimmjow leaned forward, licking up from Ichigo's neck to his earlobe, and growling into his ear; sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. Grimmjow pushed the orange-haired boy, causing him to fall back on to the hard concrete floor. He then kneeled between Ichigo's legs, rubbing his thigh on the hardening member.

"Someone's getting turned on by all of this." Grimmjow's eyebrow arched as he palmed Ichigo's now hard member, through the fabric of his robes.

"Ngh- Grimmjow, stop. Let me go!" Ichigo struggled and pushed Grimmjow away, only to be knocked back down, his wrists now held in a tight grip above his head. Grimmjow easily held the smaller boy beneath him with one hand, as he freed Ichigo's member, and slid his hand up and down the shaft. Ichigo bit his lip to suppress a moan, fighting the urge to buck his hips into Grimmjow's hands.

Grimmjow released Ichigo and straddled him. He pulled his own hard erection free and placed it at Ichigo's mouth.

"Suck."

"What t- " Ichigo opened his mouth in protest, but was cut short by Grimmjow slamming his member into the warm mouth. He thrusted his hips into the wet mouth and growled at the pleasure. Ichigo forced back his tears as he was choking. He felt so violated, and helpless, in his current state. His arms tried to shove the larger man off him, but they were slammed back down onto the concrete just as he lifted them up. Grimmjow continued to force his way into Ichigo's mouth, gagging the boy.

"Mmh! Mh ngh-" Ichigo refused to give up without putting up a fight. Grimmjow ignored him and closed his eyes; his body filled with pleasure as he came. Moaning loudly, his shot his seed down Ichigo's throat, making the younger boy gag and choke. Pulling himself out of him, Ichigo coughed and swallowed, a bitter taste lingering in his mouth. Grimmjow pulled him in for a kiss, and their lips crashed, he rubbed his thumb over the slit of Ichigo's member, and earned a whimper from him. He slipped his tongue into the mouth, as their tongues entangled. He trailed his hand down, caressing Ichigo's chest and abs, pinching a nipple.

"Ngh-" Ichigo moaned into the kiss.

Grimmjow broke the kiss, Ichigo gasping at the loss. He looked into those chocolate orbs, pupils dilated, eyes filled with lust. Grimmjow kissed his neck, and then sucked at the sweet spot, leaving a bruise there. Ichigo was now a writhing mess, and Grimmjow found this extremely sexy.

Panting, Ichigo pleaded, "Grimmjow, d- Ah! Don't tease." He arched his back and grinded his hard erection against mine, whimpering as I pulled away.

"I'm in control. Say it. Say that I own you." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo widened his eyes. No way was he going to submit that easily!

"You're gonna have to try a lot more harder than that to make me submit." Ichigo taunted, eyes darkening in desire and lust.

Taking up the challenge, Grimmjow placed three fingers on Ichigo's lips.

"Suck." He commanded again.

This time, Ichigo obediently gave in, and took the three fingers into his mouth, making sure to nibble on them, and sucked on them hard.

"Alright, that's enough." Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth, as he used his other hand to rip open Ichigo's robes. Licking his member from the bottom of the shaft, he positioned one finger at his entrance. Ichigo stiffened at the intrusion.

"Relax, Ichigo. I'll go easy on you." Grimmjow said, huskily. "Just this once."

Taking his whole member into his mouth, Grimmjow bobbed his head up and down, as he pushed his finger through the ring of muscle, and fingered him at a slow pace. Ichigo closed his eyes in pain, and pleasure.

"Ahh.. It hurts- Grimm- Ah!" Ichigo moaned.

Swirling his tongue around the head, he breathed onto it, as Ichigo bucked his hips.

"Be patient." Grimmjow said with a steady voice, as he quickened his pace, and added a second finger. Scissoring his fingers, he searched for that spot within.

"H- Hurts! Ah! Grimmjow, please stop!" Ichigo was close to tears as he felt himself being stretched. "Grimm- Ngh! Ah!" He then thrust his hips onto his fingers as he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure.

"Found it." Grimmjow smirked as he abused Ichigo's prostate.

"Ngh! Mph- M- More! Ah! Fuck!" Ichigo pleaded as he violently thrusted his hips to match Grimmjow's fingers. A third finger was added and Ichigo almost went over the edge. Just as he was about to climax, Grimmjow removed the fingers. Ichigo whined in response but soon felt the head of Grimmjow's erection at his entrance.

Without warning, Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo, going at a ridiculously fast speed, making the boy under him a writhing mess.

"F- Fuck! Faster Grimm- Ngh!" Ichigo moaned as his prostate was being hit with every thrust. He was close to release again, when Grimmjow slowed his pace.

Ichigo leaned back, trying to thrust himself onto Grimmjow, but to no avail.

"Beg. Beg for it, Ichigo." Grimmjow commanded.

Ichigo moaned. "N-No."

Grimmjow went at an even slower pace, hitting his prostate with extra strength, each thrust. He leaned forward and growled into Ichigo's ear.

"Beg. For. It."

Ichigo groaned. He needed more. Giving in to his desires, he gripped Grimmjow's robes. "Ngh. F-Faster, Grimm. Please. P-Please fuck me!" He whined.

"What's that? Can't hear you." Grimmjow teased.

"Fuck. Me." Ichigo shouted out, clearly pronouncing each word. Unable to stand the heat and torture, Ichigo tightened his grip on Grimmjow's robes. "Now."

Grimmjow grinned, he finally got Ichigo to submit. He pulled out of Ichigo, then slammed back in, going at an inhuman speed. Ichigo's vision went white, as he fumbled with forming his sentences.

"F-Fuck, need more- harder- Ngh!" Grimmjow smirked at the sight before him, Ichigo, covered in sweat, a complete mess, and even unable to form sentences. Oh, he loved seeing him like this. Their bodies collided, as both of them were on the brink.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo came first, spilling all over his chest.

Grimmjow grunted, "Ah fuck! Ichigo!" as he filled Ichigo with his seed. Pulling out from him, Ichigo winced; his hole dripping with cum.

Ichigo soon fell asleep, and he awoke two hours later, on his bed, his battle wounds cleanly bandaged, and to a horribly written note taped to his bandage. Pulling it off, he unfolded it and read the contents, a blush forming on his cheeks.

_**You're mine now. –G**_

**A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **** Now back to writing Hold My Hand Chapter 6! **


End file.
